Vonluis Geokyo
by pinkeudark
Summary: Jongin Kim adalah seorang pebiola terkenal, apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo Do seorang penipu ulung dengan wajah lugunya itu. This is OOC, Maestro Jongin, And Do Kyungsoo, KaiSoo. Hope you like it


**Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo**

 **This is OOC**

 **Don't like Don't read**

 _Suara Alunan biola nan indah, dari segi permainan amatirnya itu mampu menghasilkan musik menenangkan bagi para pendengarnya._

 _Mozart's Children Song - Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_

 _Gesekan antara busur dengan senar menghasilkan sebuah untaian nada berlanjut membentuk musik yang mampu menggambarkan bagaimana seluk beluk perasaan terdalam. Menggambarkan betapa harmonisnya sebuah keluarga yang bahkan tak akan bisa diusik dengan apapun hal itu._

 _Sesosok bertubuh mungil dengan bahu menopang sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap itu dengan ukuran yang berbanding terbalik dengan tubuhnya, serta jemari pendek nan lentik menggenggam dan menekan senar tak lupa pula busur penggesek sebagai pelengkap. Pebiola amatir yang bahkan masih menghasilkan nada melenceng. Lucu memang mengingat usianya yang masih terbilang kecil—5 tahun._

 _Suara tepuk tangan nan riuh menandakan sebuah pertunjukan mahakarya telah usai._

" _Kau yang terbaik nak" ujar pemuda tampan seraya beranjak untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu. Sebuah lontaran kata yang mampu membuat anak bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum lebar. Haru tergambar jelas diwajahnya._

" _Kakak, permainanu sangat indah" gadis kecil yang sedari tadi terduduk di sofa bersampingan dengan sang ibu kini mulai menyusul ayahnya untuk memberi selamat pada sang kakak kebanggannya. Bahkan kini sang ibu pun mengikuti aktivitas ketiganya. Berpelukan hangat, saling melengkapi, membagi kebahagiaan, penuturan kesedihan, serta apapun itu. Keluarga yang harmonis yang memenuhi sebuah ruang keluarga._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun, tahukah kalian jika pilihanmu saat ini yang akan menentukan masadepanmu 10 tahun. Karena masa depan mempunyai banyak kemungkinan bukan? Dan itulah yang kini akan terjadi padamu. Karena tidak setiap saat kau akan selalu berada diatas. Bukankah hidup itu bagai roda yang berputar?_

 _._

 _._

" _Ayah" lirihan kecil sesosok muda bersurai coklat kehitaman kala melihat sang ayah telah bersiap pergi untuk meninggalkannya. Kecewa tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya itu_

 _Sang ayah tersenyum seraya menghampiri anak sulungnya itu, bahkan ia mengabaikan sang istri yang baru saja menyiapkan bekal pagi untuknya. Menjelaskan keadaan sang ayah untuk pergi guna melaksanakan sebuah pertunjukan di Wina, sebuah kota yang bahkan sangat jauh dari Seoul._

 _Tergambar jelas, sang anak tengah kesal karena ayahnya akan pergi jauh lagi. "Apakah ayah harus tetap pergi? Tidak bisakah paman Jung saja yang pergi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang khas itu. Tak lama terlihat seorang gadis mungil tengah menguap seraya mengucek matanya sebentar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu baru saja bangun tidur._

 _Sementara itu sang ayah terpekik mendengarnya "Yang benar saja nak, paman Jung itu tidak bisa bermain biola dan sayangnya paman Jung tidak bisa menggantikan ayah" jelas sang ayah._

 _Melihat ekspresi kedua anak tersayangnya itu, membuatnya sangat berat meninggalkan keluarganya. Menatap sang istri seakan bertanya 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sementara itu sang istri hanya membalas tersenyum. Memang tak ada pilihan lain._

" _Tenang nak, ayah berjanji akan cepat pulang"_

 _Kini sang ayah sudah bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan kedua anaknya dan juga istri. Tak lupa memberi kecupan selamat tinggal sebelum pamit pergi kepada kedua anaknya itu._

 _Sang ayah kini berganti mengecup kening sang istri, berpelukan mesra sebelum benar-benar pergi "Jaga Jongin dan Noeul, Jieun-ah" tersenyum sebelum menaiki mobilnya bersama paman Jung._

" _Pasti Hyuksoo-ah"_

.

.

.

"Bagimana konsermu di _Austria_?"

Mr. Kyuhyun, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Jongin yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Jongin adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya, seorang pemain biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Kedua orangtuanya, yang merupakan sahabat Kyuhyun membawa Jongin kepadanya, semula Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang lelaki kurus dan tampan. Kyuhyun semula mengira dia berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika lelaki kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Kyuhyun terpana. Dia langsung tahu, lelaki kecil ini memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Yang pasti mampu mengguncangkan dunia suatu saat nanti. Dan yah sayangnya dugaannya tidak meleset. Bisa kita lihat betapa suksesnya Jongin kini dengan biola tua kesayangannya itu. Lelaki sekecil itu, dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera mendaftarkan Jongin pada sekolah khusus. Bahkan lelaki kecil itu sangat jenius dalam bidang musik, maupun pengetahuan. Berkat otak pintarnya itulah yang membawanya dikenal sebagai pebiola termuda serta lulus pada usia ke 18 tahun. Setelah kelulusannya, Jongin tambah terkenal. Waktu selama empat tahun ia habiskan untuk mengadakan konser yang merupakan impiannya dulu, mengikuti jejak sang ayah. Tak jarang pula ia menjadi pengajar muda di sekolah yang Kyuhyun dirikan. Dan hanya murid terbaik dari yang terbaiklah akan ia ajarkan.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan." Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis, "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

" _With_ _pleasure_ Tuan Kim"

.

.

.

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Kyungsoo mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar, Itu _"Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso"_ , dimainkan dengan sangat ahli digesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu. Dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain, dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun, ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan... ada kesepian dan yang terutama... ada kemarahan di sana, semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius... menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang... seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. _Ibun_ ya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan. Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlarang - Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola ternama, yang dalam usia semuda itu, begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui di sana. Sang pemain biola terkenal itu sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di _Austria_ , dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih. Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa, maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

Perlahan suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Kyungsoo terus berjalan, dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu, di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal...tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, alunan biola yang indah itu seketika berhenti begitu saja, membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu. Kyungsoo sadar betul bahwa seharusnya ini bukanlah tempatnya.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meminta. Alunan biola yang begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya, suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah. Serta pula sangat berbeda dengan berita kebaikannya yang selama ini terus menggemparkan media masa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini anak kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang anak kecil sepertimu?"

'Anak kecil?'

Hey, memang ia akui tubuhnya tidak setinggi orang itu? Tapi sungguh Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung oleh ucapan lelaki tampan yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Satu di benaknya—

 _Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil' untuk menghinanya?_

Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun, tubuh Kyungsoo memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi, Kyungsoo pendek, ah tidak maksudnya kurang tinggi dari orang seusianya, dengan bola mata indah dan bening. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana selutut berwarna putih dipadu dengan t-shirt merah muda, dari jauh penampilannya memang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'anak kecil'. Mungkin dia mengira Kyungsoo adalah salah satu pelajar kelas _junior_ akademi yang tersesat. Ya, Kyungsoo memang pelajar di akademi ini, tetapi dia adalah pelajar senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu, sekarang dia dan ibunya, serta Baekhee sahabatnya, datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Lelaki berbiola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat, Kyungsoo langsung terpana. Astaga... lelaki itu tampan sekali hingga mendekati sempurna, sungguh mahakarya Tuhan yang sempurna. Rambut coklat ia biarkan memanjang sampai menyentuh kerah bajunya, bibirnya... matanya jernih...kulit tannya... semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Jongin, si pebiola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Kyungsoo sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya, Kyungsoo akui bahwa Jongin yang ada di hadapannya jauh lebih tampan daripada di video, atau televisi.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" ujar Jongin dingin dan datar.

Kyungsoo tergagap mendengar gumaman ketus itu. Pertanyaan apa? dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Jongin barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'anak kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya, bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung, dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Baekhee pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keberuntungannya.

Karena Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, Jongin makin mendekat, mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga. Jongin tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin ketampanan anak dihadapannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apakah kau tersesat?" Anak itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Jongin meredakan ekspresi marahnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu." ada kebahagiaan di matanya yang bulat itu ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna, itu ' _Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso'_ , bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

'Ternyata anak ini mengerti musik' Jongin membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku." Jongin tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, "Apakah kau tersesat?" dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Seketika mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan sebuah protes,

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh, "Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, dan lagi aku ini sudah dewasa bodoh " Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, seolah mengejek, lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi, dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Jongin masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam. Delapan belas tahun... tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Jongin salah tebak.

"Dasar penipu"

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau Kyungsoo? Ibumu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi."Baekhee berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo di ujung koridor, dia langsung menjajari langkah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Sebuah senyuman khas milik Kyungsoo kini terpantri di wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhee adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Gadis itu mungkin menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya, Baekhee selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Jongin ... si pemain biola itu." Langkah Baekhee langsung terhenti, dia menatap Kyungsoo kaget dan membelalakkan matanya,

"Kau bertemu dengannya? dengan Jongin ? dimana?" Baekhee seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini, sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ , mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhee dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf, "Jangan ke sana Baekhee, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar." jelasnya.

Baekhee menundukkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang,

"Kau sungguh beruntungmSoo... tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Jongin." gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Kyungsoo penuh sayang, "Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Jongin . Ayo kita cari Ibumu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Jongin sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu, akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih, semuanya dibatasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya, tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi, hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Jongin.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik, dan Jongin sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir, kemudian mengikuti audisi, perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Kyungsoo, sedangkan Baekhee yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya, akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya, dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang, akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Jongin sendiri.

Baekhee dan Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Jongin. Baekhee terutama, adalah penggemar berat Jongin, dia pada mulanya berlatih piano, ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Baekhee sudah terasah sejak kecil. Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Jongin- sang jenius biola. Dia terpana, takjub akan kemampuan Jongin membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna, dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Jongin adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia hanya mencoba peruntungannya pada biola. Berusaha mewujudkan impiannya yang sempat terkubur selama 12 tahun silam. Sebuah peristiwa yang mengharuskannya berhenti. Terpuruk adalah yang ia rasakan saat itu. Namun ia mulai bangkit dengan pertemuan dirinya bersama Baekhee, tetangga barunya. Selain itu Kyungsoo mengikuti akademi ini juga guna mendekatkan diri pada Baekhee.

.

.

.

"Ayo Soo- _ah_ cepat." Baekhee berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung, sementara Kyungsoo mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Baekhee menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit. Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Baekhee dan Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini. .

Kyungsoo dan Baekhee akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius, tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Kyungsoo melirik beberapa peserta lain di sekitarnya, mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Jongin. Bahkan Baekhee melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Baekhee bergumam menggoda..

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." sambung Baekhee sambil mendesah. "Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Baekhee dengan sayang, "Kau pasti berhasil Baekhee- _ah_ , dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang, tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Jongin setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Baekhee. Baekhee tampak begitu cantik dengan gaun birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan surai coklat panjangnya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu dengan kagum.

Setelah Baekhee membungkuk ke arah Jongin dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Kyungsoo yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Baekhee tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Baekhee- _ah_. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil tertawa, ketika Baekhee memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil, dan itu nomor Kyungsoo. Baekhee mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang, berarti kini tibalah giliran Kyungsoo.

"Ayo Kyungsoo- _ah_ , bersemangatlah!" gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo hangat sebelum Kyungsoo melangkah ke depan.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban, meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang, yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Baekhee. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Baekhee lolos.

Hari hampir menjelang malam, dan Jongin lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya _Mozart seperti symphony 35 atau 40_ yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Jongin tidak butuh yang familiar, dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja, dan Jongin sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Jongin sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi, dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu …oh bukankah, ia _anak_ kecil penyusup yang mengaku _sudah dewasa_ padnya beberapa waktu lalu. Jongin mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya. Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?

Jongin menatap _sosok_ itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Jongin menyadari bahwa ia memanglah anak itu, terbukti dari penampilan Kyungsoo yang mengenakan kemeja merah muda dengan celana panjang putih. Oh _hell_ tidak bisakan _anak_ tu mengenakan baju selain warna merah muda?

Jongin mengernyit bosan, ia sudah menduga permainan lelaki itu tidak akan lebih bagus dari yang di harapkannya. Jongin tanpa sadar membuat gerakan mencoret di kertas yang dipegangnya. Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Jongin mencatat dalam hati, Kyungsoo memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35._ _  
_  
Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Jongin menatap tajam, tertarik. Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang, menopang biola putih itu pada pundaknya dan mulai menggesekknya.. Seketika itu juga, alunan musik yang indah, membahana memenuhi aula.

 _Sepertinya sang Tuan Kim terlarut dalam kesalahan keduanya dalam menilai seorang Do Kyungsoo_.

.

Hai salam kenal, aku shipper baru Kaisoo, walau telat sih secara udah ada yang baru hehe miris, kenapa gue telat suka ama Kaisoo huwee

Ini Ff remake dari story ku yg judulnya Vonluis Genim, jadi jangan salah kalo emang ceritanya sama, bukan remake mungkin ini cuma dibikin Kaisoo version, maaf pula kalo ada typo dengan sebutan cast sebelumnya, maklum ini lagi puasa hehe, silahkan kritik dan saran ^^

Okelah cuma mencoba peruntunganku untuk meramaikan kaisoo ff yg greget karna aku kehabisan ff kaisoo huwe

Salam kenal chingudel, kalo berkenan silahkan di review


End file.
